Life story of Natsu and Erza
by Happy Blue Fire Infinite
Summary: Watch after one accentual kiss changes everything in their world. Love, adventure and drama. Not many cliff hangers. I'm horrible at summarys, please just check it out.


**I'm back and better then ever, I have been working on this plan chapter for a while now to bring the best quality work for you all, enjoy.**

Chapter one: The beginning

One sunny morning, on a road towards a guild called Fairy tail, a group of six teenagers and two exceeds were walking to this guild. "Yo, I'm hungry, hey Happy do you to eat fish today?" Asked a pink hair teen wearing black shorts with a golden trim and a black vest, named Natsu. "Aye sir!" Shouted a blue flying cat like being with a green pouch around his neck named Happy. "You forget Natsu, you have to explain why you destroyed the town's office building, you to Gray." Said a red hair teen wearing a half full suit of armor and blue skirt named Erza. "You stupid flame-brain! Why did you burn town the building?!" Yelled a black hair teen, wearing-nothing but boxers named Grey. "Listen you frozen stripper, you froze the building!" Yelled Natsu back. Walking behind them was a blond girl with just her PJs named Lucy, and half asleep bumped into Natsu and pushed him into Erza. "Whoa sorry Nat-" That is all she could say before noticing that Natsu and Erza kissed because of her bumping into Natsu. "Lucy, you had better run." Whispered a blue hair girl, also in her PJs, named Wendy. "Why did we leave so late anyways, we worked all night." Said a white cat, with her PJs on named Carla. **"Well I lived a good life, goodbye Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Ice loser, Iron dragon dork and my guild members." **Thought Natsu, who had started crying. **"NATSU!"** Thought Erza very pissed the hell off. Before Erza can get up, Natsu ran like he was about to be killed, which he was. Natsu looked back and saw Erza run after him to. Then he thought if he was going down he's not going alone. "ERZA, LUCY AND GREY PUSHED ME!" Yelled Natsu. "THEIR NEXT!" Yelled Erza. When Erza looked back she saw Lucy and Grey running the opposite direction. "Hey Erza, I'm going to tell everyone at the guild." Natsu said teasing, he wasn't really going to do it. As soon as Natsu said that he could have sworn Erza started to fly. Erza tackled Natsu and gave him a pounding like she did when they were little. As soon as Natsu was almost dead she went after Grey. Grey was about a mile away walking now, when he saw a armored woman running after him, he start running pretty much as fast as Natsu. Good thing beating up Natsu gave Erza a break from running. Erza was refreshed and good as new, Grey on the other hand started slowing down. Then Erza tackled him like she did Natsu and pounded him more then she did Natsu, for some reason. "Hold on, why am I behaving like a child?" she asked herself while stomping on Grey's face. In the end Erza almost killed both Natsu and Grey, she could not hurt Lucy for two reason, one: Lucy isn't as tough as Grey or Natsu, two: The sight of Erza chasing her gave Lucy a heart attack. Wendy ,Carla and Happy got away unharmed.

The next day

Erza and Wendy went to check on the two bone head brothers and Lucy. When they arrived to the hospital the nurse pointed to their room's. 39, 40 and 41 were the room numbers they were on two different hallways 39 and 40 were on one and 41 was on the other. Erza went to check on Natsu and Grey, while Wendy went to check on Lucy. At the blue and black hallway towards Natsu and Grey's two rooms, Erza saw them fighting in the hall even with their injuries. "Natsu and Erza sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first come love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage." Grey sung teasing Natsu to piss him off. With a face who had seen a monster, Natsu in his casts pointed behind Grey. Natsu was shivering so much he caused a earthquake in the hall, even with his broken arm, leg, and neck, Natsu never thought of this much pain before. Grey turned around with the bravery of a three year old child at midnight with no flashlight, then Grey realised that the monster was the one who put him in the hospital in the first place and the monster heard his little song of his. Erza has never blushed as hard or been as anger as she was when she heard Grey's song, she thought for the first time to actually kill him but she didn't, she did something even worse, she put him in a full body cast and sent him to Juvia's place with full access to his body. Natsu standing there feeling so helpless, watching Grey in so much pain, had given Natsu nightmares for a week. When Grey was shipped off, she turned to Natsu. Natsu flinched waiting to be either hurt or killed. "How are you feeling Natsu?" Asked Erza nicely, which surprised Natsu. "Um, good I guess, are you going to kill me now?" Asked Natsu scared. "No, let's talk in the room." Erza suggested. At Lucy's room, Wendy was sitting down next to Lucy trying to heal her and the worst thing is, she was bored.

A few hours later

Natsu and Erza was talking the whole time and Wendy had just healed him to. "Hey guys let's go on a mission. Even though Lucy and Grey are hurt,and Happy is gone somewhere and Carla is at the dorm." Suggested Natsu. "Alright it sounds fine with me." Erza agreeing with Natsu. "Sounds fun!" Said Wendy. At the Fairy tail guild, everyone was doing their normal businesses, while Natsu, Erza and Wendy decided between two missions. "This one pays more and is easier, and that one is boring." Said Natsu. "Natsu, protecting a rich family could be in for a surprise." Erza said. Then they started yelling at each, they seemed like a couple arguing over where they should eat. "What do you say Wendy?!" Yelled Natsu and Erza seeing who was going to be correct to rub in the other's face. "I agree with Erza, sorry Natsu." Wendy decided. "Alright we need to rent a carriage, and head off in the morning." Erza said giving Natsu a "I told you so" face. There were two things Natsu didn't like about this job.(Natsu POV) One: A freaking cart, she knows I hate those monsters on wheels. Two: Its in the morning, I need a lot of sleep or else I sleep during the job.(Third person POV) Erza stood there laughing in her head what she said, those were Natsu's two bad job requirements. For some reason, she did this on purpose, just to see what Natsu would do. "Well, see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Wendy said cheerfully. Then she walked off leaving Natsu and Erza together. "Um Erza, sorry about yesterday. It was kind of my fault." Natsu apologized. "No, I'm sorry for almost killing." Erza said with a straight face. Then out of nowhere Natsu gave Erza a hug, and Erza shocked for a second then hugged back. "Bye see ya tomorrow." Said Natsu running off and waving also blushing a lot. Erza just waved back also blushing a lot, then she noticed that everyone saw what happened. With a face as red as a tomato, she went home quickly.

The next day- job day

At the meet up point, Wendy and Erza were waiting in the cart ready to go. Then they saw a pink hair mess walking towards them out the window, and of course it would be Natsu. Natsu had his main outfit on with a teddy happy walking with his eyes closed and pretty much asleep. As soon as he entered the cart, he asked "How long is the ride for the job?" "A good 8 hours," Erza said smiling "you'll have enough time to sleep." Then she noticed that Natsu feel asleep already, Wendy went to the other side of the cart and Erza got the cart's driver ready to go, and off they went. Erza decided to sleep next to Natsu, as soon as she laid down Natsu's arm swung around her, she laid there blushing then falling asleep.

Seven and a half hours later

In a giant forest, with the sun shining, Wendy woke up after seven hours, she then stopped the cart and was shot into a shock for thirty minutes because of what she saw. "Um guys, what happened?" She asked. Natsu woke up first, "I had the best sleep of my life." He said stretching upwards, then noticing there was something next to him. "Stop moving so much." Erza said asleep. "Um Erza." Both Natsu and Wendy said in unison. "What is it?" Erza said then noticed how and who she was sleeping with. Both Natsu and Erza got up and their faces had got so red that they actually looked like a tomato. **"Do I have to die today, just why?" **Natsu thought to himself. "So our job is to escort a rich family, right?" Erza said trying to change the subject. "Well, I forgot to, was that correct Wendy?" Asked Natsu trying to follow Erza's lead and not get killed. "Guys I won't judge it fine that you are dating." Wendy said so innocently. "We aren't dating!" Yelled Erza and Natsu in unison. "OK, well where are we." Asked Wendy. "We still have a hours ride ahead. So we must be close." Erza said. "Well I'll meet you there." Natsu said outside the cart with a big smile then started walking. "No Natsu, you're going to stay in the cart, please." Erza said so nicely and with seductive puppy eyes. Natsu wasn't strong enough to fight back, he slowly got on to the cart with the face of defeat. "Thank you." Erza said. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Natsu said with a small smile. Wendy was just shocked of what she just saw, but like she said she wouldn't judge.

The destination point

After thirty minutes of riding a cart, well thirty minutes of just throwing up for Natsu, they finally arrived at a giant red mansion. They saw a fallen body, they rushed towards the man's aid. "Save my daughter and her sword... that's what matter you're reward if you do is the sword and special magic enhancing food in the mansion's basement." The man said then faded away. Wendy had started crying and Natsu and Erza were just pissed the hell off. The trio ran inside the building when they heard a little girl scream. Natsu and Erza bolted while Wendy decided to try and heal the man. Erza and Natsu made it to the main hall of the mansion it was dark, darker then dark. The couple couldn't see nothing, then a little girl came running behind them with a gold blade sword with a red and black handle piece. "Get the bad guy, before he eats your magic and kills you." Yelled the little girl. Then a man with nothing but a red, gold trim pants walked towards them. "Give me the sword!" The man yelled. "Never, Erza get the girl to safety. I'll handle him." Natsu said. Erza nod and went somewhere else with the girl. With Erza and the girl gone, Natsu had nothing to worry about. "Now you are going to pay." Natsu said pissed. Then the man threw money at Natsu. That just pissed off Natsu some more. **"Fire dragon roar!" **Natsu roared as a giant blast of flame came out his mouth. **"Copy, Phoenix Fire." **A portal took Natsu's flame and shot it back. The fire turned dark blue and doubled in size. Natsu just nearly dodges the giant blast, then the man jumped towards him and smacks him to the ground. "Boy if you wish to fight, its fine with me. Also just a warning magic can't work on me. Oh, where's my manners my name is Roy nice to meet you." Roy said with a smile. Natsu stayed silent and analyzed his opponent. Roy was about 5'9, about 210 pounds and can change magic. Natsu's only choice was hand to hand combat. He charges Roy, then Wendy rushes in. "Natsu! Roy isn't the bad guy. Its the little girl. The man I saved told me then ran away." Wendy says. "How?! I don't understand, wait why were you fighting me then?" Natsu says back. "Natsu is your name correct? The mansion belongs to me, that little girl supposedly, she took my family sword. That sword was made from dragon scales burnt by a fire dragon to make the handle piece and the blade is pure gold." Roy said explaining it ignoring Natsu's question. Then Erza walks out with the sword in her hand and the little girl in the other. "Good, now that I know that, I don't feel bad about knocking her out. She tried to keep the sword from me but I noticed something about it the sword had the name of someones last name on it so I asked the girl what's the last name on the sword, she didn't guess correctly and she grabbed at the sword. So I knocked her out and came back, and I heard Roy explain it." Erza said. "You guys can have something I've been keeping for heroes just like you all." Roy said then started walking towards what appears to be a basement. He got to a cabinet and pulled out something. It was a potion, he got out a little cup. He poured a little bit into the cup and gave it to Wendy. "Since you to are a couple go ahead and drink after each other." Roy said. Then Natsu and Erza looked at each other blushing, Erza went first, then Natsu. The trio fell to the ground in pain after they each drank the liquid. "I'm being burned alive, why is it so hot!" Yelled Natsu. "I feel like I being stabbed by thousands of swords!" Yelled Erza. "I can't breath, and I feel like I'm being blow away by wind!" Screamed Wendy. Roy then smiled, "Don't worry it wont kill you. It will make you ten times as strong as you are. You may keep the rest if you want to." Roy said. Right as Roy said that the trio passed out.

**To be continued**

**Alright so this is not even a half of what I wanted to write sorry its so sort please tell me what you think, I need all the feedback I can get. And don't we all hate cliff hangers, sorry it fits the mood.**


End file.
